Takatora Kureshima
is later . He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who is a project leader in the Research and Development branch of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Character History Origin At some point prior to the beginning of the story, he was given the Melon Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver, enabling him to transform into Zangetsu. Helheim Forest Investigation Takatora was first seen as Zangetsu, rescuing his men from the a bunch of Elementary Inves during their investigation in the Helheim Forest. He later appears in his normal identity in a company limo watching the broadcast about Armored Rider Gaim before taking out his Melon Lockseed while issuing the order to investigate Helheim Forest. His brother's education As Mitsuzane secretly walked towards his room, Takatora asked him why he came home late. Mitsuzane replied that his cram school was doing extra sessions. Both of them have a conversation as Takatora reminds Mitsuzane to cast away any distraction that may disturb his education. Mitsuzane replied to his brother that his life is nothing but a distraction much to Takatora's surprise. As Mitsuzane went to his room, Takatora receives a call about the two Armored Riders in Helheim Forest. Attack On Gaim He appeared as Zangetsu in the forest by throwing a Lockseed, which is eaten by a Elementary Inves. The Inves then transform into Shika Inves. After Shika Inves defeated by Gaim, Takatora attacks him mercilessly, convincing Gaim of the true nature of the Armored Rider battles and mocking him by asking him that his Sengoku Driver was no good to evil. Revealing his secret ]] The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and mysterious monsters pour out from it. One of the monsters captures Mai and returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest . Attack On Armored Riders Inves Outbreak Part 2, Testing the Genesis Driver , Ryoma, Takatora, and Sid stand together]] When Gaim and Baron suddenly escaped, he goes to the surveillance room to see how they got out and it turned out it was Mitsuzane who helped them escape, much to Takatora's surprise. When his brother is revealed to be Ryugen, Takatora is speechless. After learning his brother is an Armored Rider, Takatora was upset as he demanded Sid for answers. Sid then replied that Mitsuzane is also the one who stole the Suika Lockseed. Later, Takatora reveals to Mitsuzane the dark secret in the Helheim Forest as he wants him to join Yggdrasill Corporation. He then gives Mitsuzane a task to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kota. Later, Ryoma decides to let Kota keep the Driver as he thinks that they can use Mitsuzane as a spy to the Beat Riders. Preventing the Helheim's Secret from being discovered Massive Crack Appears Destruction of Scalar System ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Taisen When Mitsuzane is killed by the Showa Riders , led by legendary Kamen Rider 1/Takeshi Hongo and turned into a Lockseed, Takatora volunteers for the war between the Heisei and Showa Riders sides. Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Zangetsu, with Ryugen by his side and his army of Inves and Suika Arms Armored Riders behind him, watched the battle between Gaim and Baron's armies. Personality his place, making it clear that his Beat Rider show is nothing more than propaganda.]] Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kota having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kota go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realisim, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention,the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Arms Like the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . All of his Japanese Samurai-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. He also uses acceleration in sneak attacks and close combat. Appearances: Episode 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11, 27 - Rider Arms= is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module. - Decade= Decade Arms is Gaim's Kamen Rider Decade-based armored form. Accessed through the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbaride Card, along with Ichigo Arms. }} - Hyper Battle Arms= Only exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. is Zangetsu's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbaride Card, along with Decade Arms. - Mango= Mango Arms is Zangetsu's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbaride Card, along with Budou Arms. In an earlier promotion, Zangetsu Shin is shown to use the Mango Lockseed in the Genesis Driver, not Zangetsu. - Budou= Budou Arms is Zangetsu's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbaride Card, along with Mango Arms. }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears in this form is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. As expected, the evolution to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. Appearances: Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27 }} }} Equipment *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin *Musou Saber - Side weapon, as Zangetsu *Arms Weapons: **Zangetsu: ***Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ***Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon ***Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon **Zangetsu Shin: ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-24, 26 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. **As the series moves on, it is a high possibility that his resembles Ouja is the way to act in the world of battle he is involved. Ouja followed the rule of the Rider Battle by killing the other riders. While Zangetsu followed the rule of Yggdrasil to protect people's humanity and killed people who turned into Inves without hesitation, even though he notices this. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. **In continuing the similarities with Bleach, Takatora is similar to the character Hollow Ichigo or Zangetsu. Aside from sharing the same name, both are white and are associated with mask. They both have assisted the main characters at least once. Both are counterparts to the main character of their series. They both use the same weapon and powers as the protagonist. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. **However, him using the Lockseed foreshadows his next transformation into Zangetsu-Shin as of his pre-Arms is similar to Fourze's Base State. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *When Zangetsu becomes Zangetsu Shin, this gives him the similarities to Kamen Riders 1 and 2 as when they were upgraded, they gained the title "Shin", though the Double Riders never did refer to themselves as such. However Double Riders's "Shin 新" means "New" and Zangetsu's "Shin 真" means "True" **It also bears some similarities with Kamen Rider G3's upgrade to G3-X as it's a permanent switch instead of a simple form change like most Riders. **Zangetsu Shin's facial features slightly resemble that of Kamen Rider Agito's personal emblem. **Zangetsu Shin's body without any Arms on resembles Kamen Rider Fourze in Base States. *Takatora is the first Kamen Rider from the Gaim series to be both an Armored Rider and a New Generation Rider, followed by Kaito Kumon. *Taktatora throwing his Melon Lockseed into the air above him and catching it prior to transforming is a possible homage to how Hideyuki Kagawa and Leo threw their respective transformation devices (the Advent Deck and the Psyga Phone) above them and catching it before transforming into the Rider form. *He shares some similarities with Kamen Rider Wiseman from the previous series: **While his real identity as Zangetsu is hidden, he is known as the White Armored Rider, while Wiseman is referred to as the White Wizard. **They both have family relationships with the main Rider's allies. **They both act for their own views of the greater good. *His first name is based on Eiji Hino's Takatora Random Combos. *He is the only New Generation Rider to not have an ulterior motive. *Since becoming Zangetsu Shin, Takatora has yet to once again utilize the Sengoku Driver. Legend Rider Lockseeds *In addition to the Fourze Lockseed, the following toyline-exclusive Legend Rider Lockseeds are also styled for Zangetsu: **Stronger **ZO **Agito **Ryuki ***Ryuki Survive **Hibiki **Momotaros References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Heroes Category:Armored Riders Category:New Generation Riders